Distracted much
by Krinkle
Summary: Gibbs is distracted, figure out why, and what reaction he gets. Review! Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin'


With lots of demands I decided I would hold off a few other fanfics to write another Gabby one since I get nothing but good reviews. I've got 3 or 4 other ideas I may try out I haven't decided. One more day until I'm back in school… yay -.-

"And so then I thought it would be a good idea to get him a beer because I thought he would want to maybe dance. You know that club we were at was really insane… but the band rocked. When I got him his drink though I learned he was a rather obsessive dude and he wanted to dance but he pretty much was trying to have sex on the floor so then I told him to leave me alone. My friend Sarah told me he was a creep but I didn't listen. Thank god he's not a lunatic, I don't want anymore of those around…."

Gibbs was distracted today, the whole time Abby was describing her club excursion he had tuned her out and just continued raking his eyes over her face._ Something was different, Abbs looked different, not bad… just different. She still looks just as beautiful as always, but something is off. Of course this romantic fantasy thing I have for Abby needs to stop. I could almost be her father, but I don't think of her as a daughter… I think of her as, well… Abbs. There is no other way to describe her, I would put my life out there in a second to protect her but I would also give my life to be able to hear her say 'I love you Gibbs' like I have dreamed thousands of times before. I love her, I just wish I could tell her. Ah! I know what is missing, her necklace… She wears it everyday, it was an intricate brass key with what looks to be a vile of blood in the top. I wonder why she's not wearing it…_

"Gibbs! Are you listening to a word I say? What has gotten into you…" Gibbs frowned a little when he realized he barely got any of what Abby had been talking about.

"Um no, you were at a club… sorry I was a bit distracted. Where's your necklace? You have worn it everyday for the past 4 months…"

"Oh. I didn't know you ever noticed that… Well if you were listening to me you would know where it went. The guy Thomas that I was talking about at the club, when I said he got obsessive I mean hard core. He thought it was my blood in the vile to he ripped the key off my neck and cut himself and mixed my blood in so we were 'mates forever' and I would be 'bonded' to him. It was really freaky. When I told him it wasn't my blood it was some rabbit's blood he freaked out about having bonded with a rabbit until he dies. So I left."

"Abbs…" Gibbs said sternly "Why the hell were you hanging out with a freak like him? Can I arrest him… he sounds like a potential threat. Do you know what my life would be like with out you? Hell. I don't think I'd be able to put up with it." He was starting to freak himself out thinking this was going to be a situation like the one with Mikel. "Abbs, could you please be more careful… I love you too much to lose you."

Abby realized the weight of Gibbs' statement, that he meant every word he had said. He wasn't saying he loved her in the playful tone he normally did, he meant it.

"Gibbs…" Gibbs turned around and started walking towards the exit, so Abby had to run in her chunky boots to catch up. He thought she was rejecting him, she realized. "Gibbs!" She said more sternly. By this time he was waiting for the elevator and she was right behind him. When the doors opened Abby quickly jumped in with Gibbs and pressed him up against the back of the elevator.

"I'm sorry Abbs, I should have thought about how you may feel about this…"

"Gibbs! Shut the hell up and let me talk damn it!"

"What's there to talk about?"

She growled and crushed her lips of against his. It took him a few seconds to recover from his shock and to respond against her lips and they passionately embraced each other he flipped them around so that she had her back up against the wall and he started to take control of the situation. One of her hands slip up his shirt to weave her fingers through his chest hair the other rested idle against his heart. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer while their tongues continued their exploration of each other's mouths.

They continued like this and didn't realize they had forgotten to press the emergency stop button, the doors opened and a shocked Ziva, Tony and McGee stood gaping while their boss and Abby made out in the elevator. McGee gaped like a fish out of water but both Tony and Ziva quickly recovered and smirked.

Gibbs and Abby didn't pull apart until they heard Tony yell 'Get some boss!', they quickly separated and walked out as if nothing else happened. Gibbs glared at Tony, "If any one finds out Dinozzo, I will find you and smack your brains into a different planet, and then probably bake your body into a birthday cake for Jethro, Abby's dog. It goes for the rest of you, and McGee… Shut your mouth you could land planes in there." With that Gibbs and Abby left hand in hand and she signed _'I love you too' _to him.

Once they had left Tony trapped Ziva's hips with his own against her desk and kissed her, "When do you think we should tell boss man about us? He can't go too hard on us considering he is breaking the same rule."

"Every rule is made to be broken hairy butt, soon we will tell him." She leaned in to kiss him. McGee just stared in disgust; too much for one day he left work to go home.

**Loves, hugs and cookies to all of you who review ! Love always, Kendall Elizabeth 3**


End file.
